


Pokémon Detective Pikachu 2

by Shermanator7



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanator7/pseuds/Shermanator7
Summary: When wild Pokémon start going missing in Ryme City reporter Lucy Stevens investigates into the dark underground of what’s going on.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 8 months since Howard Clifford attempted to use Mewtwo to merge humans and Pokemon. Since then Tim, his father Harry and Pikachu had been busy with detective work. Everything from illegal battles to a few more cases concerning the R, the RCPD had been busy solving crimes. 

Tim and Lucy had starting seeing each other more but after several arguments regarding both of their jobs they decided to call off their relationship. Now it had been a few months since they last spoke. 

However peaceful Ryme City seemed at the time however, there was something sinister going on underneath the surface. This was first brought to the attention of the Goodman father son duo on an otherwise generic Thursday. A 16 year old boy entered the Ryme City police department with his partner Togepi sitting inside his backpack. 

Upstairs in their office Harry and Tim were busy on a very boring task, file organization, so they were relieved when there was a knock at the door. 

Harry Goodman opened the door and in the hall stood the teenage boy. 

“You guys are detectives right,” he asked sounding concerned. 

“Uh yeah please come in,” Harry responded. 

The boy entered the office and sat at the desk. Harry and Tim sat on the opposite side with Pikachu on Harry’s shoulder. 

“What brings you in here today?” 

“Well my names Nolan Mulligan. I’m here to report missing Pokemon?”

Tim picked up a small pad of paper to take notes before asking his first question. 

“What species,” he asked?

“That’s just it,” the boy said. “There’s tons of Pokemon disappearing, mostly wild but some belonging to trainers.”

The boy reached into his bag and pulled out a picture of a little girl hugging a Drilbur. 

“This is my sister Madeline and her Drilbur. Last week Drilbur was out in the garden digging through the dirt with her when she says she got distracted. She left for a literal minute and came back to no Drilbur.”

Harry was studying the picture closely as the boy talked. 

“Are you sure that he didn’t run away,” Tim asked? 

“I mean Madeline is really sweet and she never mistreated Drilbur.”

Harry interrupted handing the photo back. 

“Listen Nolan, I think your best reporting this to a more general police section. This seems like a normal scenario. We deal with cases outside of the every day problem.”

“But I told you it’s not just Drilbur. There are tons of wild Pokémon disappearing too. My neighborhood usually has a bunch of stray Purloin but recently there’s been nothing.”

“If you can bring us evidence that something deeper is going on we’ll talk,” Harry finally responded. 

Annoyed Nolan stood up picking up his bag with Togepi still inside. 

“I’m gonna find someone who will help me if you two aren’t.”

And with that the boy left leaving Tim somewhat confused by his fathers behavior. 

“How are you so sure his story isn’t a big deal.”

“Look at the wall outside Tim. There are tons of missing Pokémon and we can’t spend time trying to find them all. 

“I guess you’re right but we could’ve told him where to go to find someone who would help him.”

Harry shrugged before getting back to his files. 

Meanwhile across town at the Ryme City News Headquarters Lucy Stevens was busy working on a new story about a group of Totodile who prevented a forest fire. She was in her new office which wasn’t huge but was much better than the closet she had before. She typed away on her computer as Psyduck sat on her desk watching. Suddenly her phone buzzed so she quickly picked it up happy to hear who was on the other end. 

“Wait seriously? You actually managed to get it. Oh my gosh Todd I love you. I’ll be down in a minute.”

Lucy hung up quickly standing from her chair. 

“Come on Psyduck, Todd’s waiting downstairs. He got us an interview with Baxter Keen.”

Todd was Lucy’s personal cameraman. He went with her to film reports all around Ryme City. And Baxter Keen was a politician who was running for mayor of Ryme City. a large part of his campaign had been focused on helping homeless and neglected Pokémon living in the streets and giving them food or homes. He seemed the popular choice to win so an interview was a huge deal for Lucy. 

She arrived at the ground level of the building where Todd was waiting in his van out front. She climbed in well Psyduck went into the back sitting next to Todd’s Scraggy. 

“I can’t believe you actually managed to get us an interview with Baxter Keen at the peak of campaign season,” Lucy said. 

“Yeah well I may know a guy who works on his marketing team and they said it would be good for him to state his opinion on a couple of issues and an interview would be best.”

“You’re the best Todd. This’ll get us to the front page for sure. Basically everything Baxter says gets buzz going.” 

As they drove Lucy heard Psyduck making noise. She turned and saw the two Pokémon glaring at each other seemingly bickering. 

“Psyduck knock it off,” Lucy said giving him a stern look. 

Psyduck sighed before looking out the window at the buildings going by. 

“I miss Pikachu. He was way cooler than Scraggy,” he thought to himself. “I wish Lucy would start talking to Tim again. I wonder why they stopped playing together. Maybe Tim wouldn’t share his snacks or something.”

The van finally arrived at an office building and the two adults and their Pokémon partners entered going up to one of the top floors. They entered a well decorated waiting room and Lucy talked to the secretary who told the two to take a seat. 

After a few minutes the door to Baxter’s office opened and he walked out finishing his conversation with a man in a nice suit. 

“Alright Scott I’ll talk to you more later okay,” he said as the man left. 

He then turned to Lucy and Todd and stuck out his hand. Lucy stood up and shook his hand. 

“Lucy Stevens Ryme City News...”

“Oh I know who you are,” Baxter said. “You were the main reporter covering that Pokémon parade fiasco.” 

Lucy was surprised by the recognition but it really gave her a feeling of validation. 

“So come on in to my office and we can get this interview started.”

The three entered the office where Baxter’s Pokémon partner Weavile was waiting on the desk. He jumped down and approached Psyduck and Scraggy curiously. Lucy and Todd took their seats across from Baxter and Lucy pulled out a recording device. 

“So first off Mr. Keen what sparked your interest in helping homeless and neglected Pokémon. Your campaign is heavily based on your belief that there’s a difference between wild Pokémon and neglected Pokémon.”

“Well I think it comes from my own experiences. You may know that I was a foster kid and there were time where I didn’t have a home. That was the worst feeling I’ve had in my life. And to think that Pokémon out there are feeling that now is what motivates me.” 

“Your first Pokémon shelter opened a month ago. How is the success of it influencing further development across Ryme City.”

“Well we’re planning on opening a second shelter soon with a third one in early development. Once we can have one in every major section of Ryme City we may start expanding to other major cities in other regions.”

Lucy asked a few more questions and Baxter gave thorough satisfactory answers. Finally she wrapped up the interview and thanked him. The two of them left the office with Psyduck and Scraggy. Once outside Lucy took a deep breath of relief. 

“That may be the best interview I’ve done. I’ll get to typing it out and posting it online.”

The two drove back to the office before Lucy started heading back to her apartment. Before she got more than a few feet Todd yelled out. 

“Hey Lucy, I was wondering if you’d wanna have dinner sometime,” he said quickly? 

She was surprised by the question and she didn’t really have a response. 

“It would be like a friendly thing though,” Todd added. 

She knew he was probably lying but she said yes anyway. 

“Great maybe tomorrow?”

She nodded and he said he’d pick her up. She then continued walking down the street Psyduck walking beside her. As she walked she saw the diner where her and Tim exchanged info about the R case. She thought back to when they were together. Some of it had been great but other times...

Flashback

Lucy was excited. She had gotten a hot tip about an illegal battle ring and she hoped to write a story about it. She had planned to go investigate even though she knew Tim would discourage her. Right as she was about to leave from the office she saw Tim approaching. 

“Hey, I was hoping we could get some dinner. We haven’t had a date in a while,” Tim said smiling. 

“Oh um I actually had plans. Cassie and I were going to do some shopping together. I was actually hoping you could watch Psyduck.”

Tim let out a noticeable sigh making Lucy feel bad. 

“It feels like I see Psyduck more than I see you,” Tim said annoyed. 

“Well you know you spend just as much time with your Dad.”

“Yeah solving crimes. Very important work,” Tim interrupted. 

“And mine isn’t?”

“I’m not saying that it’s just that people will get hurt if me and my Dad don’t do our jobs.” 

Their argument went for a few more minutes that day. But other days they were longer until they ultimately decided to call the relationship off. 

Back To Present 

“Psyduck?”

Lucy looked down at her seemingly confused Pokémon. He noticed how she was distracted so she smiled reassuringly. 

“I’m okay Psyduck just thinking.”

The Pokémon was relieved as he walked home with his trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being refused at the RCPD Nolan goes to a reporter who he thinks will help.

The next day Lucy arrived back at work and she headed up to her office. Surprising her was a boy waiting for her. 

“Um hello,” she said?

“Hi my name is Nolan Mulligan and I came to get some help. I know there’s Pokémon disappearing around the city but the police don’t think it’s a big deal. I saw what you reported on after the parade so I knew you could help.”

He explained everything to Lucy from Drilbur to the Purloin and anything in between. Afterwards Lucy sat back in her seat thinking about everything he’d said. 

“So you want me to investigate this,” she asked?

“I went to these detectives at the RCPD but they said it wasn’t significant enough for them.”

Lucy smirked and nodded. 

“I even have an idea where we should start our investigation.”

“Our investigation?”

“Well yeah I know a ton about wild Pokémon behaviors and I could be a good asset. And Togepi can sense things out of the ordinary.”

The baby Pokémon made excited sounds at being mentioned glad to be included. 

“So where would you recommend?”

“The abandoned train yards. There used to be tons of wild Pokémon who used that area as a makeshift home. Lately though almost all of the Aron, Gastly, and Klefki that inhabited that area have disappeared.”

Lucy took one more deep breath before nodding. 

The two stepped out of Lucy’s car upon arriving at the train yards where rusted tracks sat under old abandoned train cars. Nolan’s Togepi sat in his backpack well Psyduck rested in Lucy’s own carrier. 

“I remember this specific car always had a bunch of Gastly,” Nolan said pointing out a purple train car with spots of slime. 

The two approached the car and cautiously Lucy grabbed the handle and pulled open the sliding door. The car seemed to be empty at first glance until Nolan noticed a single Gastly cowering in the corner. When the door opened the ghost type quickly flew out of the car over Lucy’s shoulder. Nolan watched the ghost type look around probably for the other Gastly. 

“This is the only one left. All the others are gone,” Nolan said. 

He tried to approach the Gastly but it reacted by used shadow sneak to escape from them. 

Lucy meanwhile had already gone into the car to investigate the interior. It clearly had many more Pokémon at one point but now it was empty with signs of saliva on the walls from Gastlys lick. Lucy had a black which she used to reveal signs of different ghost and dark type type attacks. Shadow Ball, Night Shade, Dark Pulse, and a few others. 

“There was clearly some sort of struggle,” she said to herself. 

Outside Nolan noticed some chewed up train tracks, a clear sign of Aron, but the pieces chewed off suddenly stopped. 

“Hey Lucy something definitely happened to the Aron around here.” 

What Nolan didn’t notice was a Lucario was watching from a tower nearby. He had an earpiece in and somebody was communicating with him. 

“Scare them away,” the voice said. 

The Lucario jumped down from the tower landing on the ground. 

Nearby Nolan was still at the tracks when suddenly a blue ball of energy crashed in front of him. He fell backwards from the blast and looked up to see Lucario glaring down at him. 

“Lucy,” Nolan yelled. 

The Lucario jumped down at Nolan wielding a bone which he swung at the ground in front of Nolan. Nearby Lucy had quickly left the car seeing Lucario towering over Nolan. Thinking fast she let Psyduck out of his carrier. 

“Try to use confusion,” she told her Pokémon. 

He nodded and turned towards Lucario his eyes glowing. The fighting type noticed Lucy and Psyduck at that moment right before he was hit with a wave of psychic energy. It knocked him down long enough for Nolan to pick up his now whimpering Togepi. The two of them then bolted towards Lucy’s car right as Lucario stood up. The Pokémon sprinted towards them jumping in front of Lucy’s car as she hit the accelerator. It used its raw strength to hold the car in place so Lucy quickly shifted to reverse driving back from their attacker. She spun her car around before shifting back to drive and accelerating towards an exit. 

“That’s enough,” the voice said to Lucario. 

The Pokémon nodded and watched the car drive away. 

“If they keep their investigation up I won’t tell you to stop,” it continued. 

Back in Lucy’s car the two were catching their breath and making sure their Pokémon were okay. 

“What was wrong with that Lucario,” Nolan said. 

“I don’t know. It didn’t seem infected with R and I’ve never seen a Pokémon behave that way otherwise. The other question is why did it suddenly stop.” 

“Maybe it has some newly hatched Riolu nearby and it wanted us to get away from them. Pokémon’s maternal instincts can make them attack.”

“Maybe, but it’s unlikely she also attacked and drove away all those wild Pokémon. Gastly wouldn’t fear a fighting type like Lucario,” Lucy replied. 

“Maybe we should head back to the RCPD. This definitely qualifies as out of the ordinary.”

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Lucy agreed with him. She pulled over into a parking lot before parking and opening her door. 

“I’ve gotta make a call,” she said. 

Nolan stayed in the car watching Psyduck as he curiously watched Togepi who was happily singing gibberish to himself. 

After a few minutes Lucy returned to the car. 

“Alright we’re meeting with a detective in half an hour at the Noctowl Cafe.” 

“Wait, why would we meet him there and not like, you know an office.”

“It’s just the way we’re doing it.”

And with that they pulled away towards the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Nolan walked into the cafe and Lucy looked around for somebody who she hadn’t seen in a few months. When she saw him he gave an awkward wave and the two approached him. 

“Thanks for coming,” she said to Tim. 

She sat across from him well Nolan pulled up a chair to sit at the end of the booth.

“You know this is one of the guys who rejected me right,” Nolan asked? 

“Listen I’m sorry about that, unlike my Dad I think this story deserves further investigation,” Tim replied. 

Nolan nodded as Lucy pulled out her phone and opened up her photos. She showed him the pictures taken inside the Gastly’s train car. As he was looking through them she got a call. 

“Oh uh Todd is calling,” Tim said awkwardly. 

Lucy pulled her phone back sighing. 

“Shoot I completely forgot.”

She left the booth answering the call as she stepped outside to talk. 

“Hey Todd I’m really sorry.” 

“Yeah I’m uh standing outside your apartment but nobody seems to be home,” Todd replied. 

“Yeah I got really busy with some work stuff and just forgot.”

“Oh yeah I get it it’s alright. Maybe some other night.”

“Thanks for being so understanding Todd. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay great.”

Todd hung up the phone before sighing with disappointment. He had a whole night planned with Lucy and had hoped that it would spark a relationship. He punched the elevator button in frustration before returning to his car and driving away. 

Back at the cafe Lucy returned to the table where Nolan was explaining the train tracks to Tim. 

“But then the craziest thing happened,” he explained. “This Lucario jumped down mad about something and it attacked us.”

Tim looked at Lucy who nodded in confirmation. He sat back processing all the information the two had given him. 

“Tomorrow we should go down to Baxter Keens Pokémon shelter and see if the Pokémon are there,” he suggested. “Maybe they were just looking for a home.”

Lucy wasn’t convinced but there seemed to be few other options. 

“Okay, sounds good. I gotta get home or my Mom’s gonna kill me,” Nolan explained. “I’ll meet you guys at the shelter at 10.”

He left the cafe leaving the two adults alone. 

“I guess we have a third member of the team,” Tim said smiling. 

Lucy returned the smile as they saw Nolan walking down the street. 

“So Lucy, how have you been,” Tim asked?

“I’ve actually been doing great. I’ve been fairly successful writing for Ryme City News. How are you and your Dad?”

“We’ve been good, not a ton of activity after everything went down with Mewtwo.”

Lucy nodded remembering that day and the weeks that followed. She had to admit it felt nice talking to Tim again and she noticed Psyduck was very happy to see him as well. 

The two continued to catch up for the next hour or so talking about everything in their lives. As they talked Tim began to feel a spark of the same feelings that he had months prior. 

“So I should probably get going,” Lucy said checking her watch. 

“Yeah, I’ll uh see you tomorrow,” Tim replied standing from the booth. 

They walked out together and parted ways to their separate cars. 

The Next Morning 

Tim pulled up to the shelter where Nolan was already waiting. He exited his car and saw Lucy also pulling up. 

“So what’s the plan,” Nolan asked Tim as he approached?

“We’re just gonna ask a staff member about any Aron, or Gastly. If they say they just took in a bunch then our investigation is over.”

“Yeah because that definitely explains the crazed Lucario attack,” Nolan replied sarcastically. 

Lucy smirked before the three entered the shelter. They approached the front desk but they’re wasn’t anybody they’re. Tim rang the bell several times until finally somebody came out. However they were all surprised to see Baxter Keen himself. 

“What are the odds,” he said looking at Lucy. “I was actually hoping I’d see you.”

He pulled out several envelopes from a pocket and handed them over. 

“Two invitations to my charity event tomorrow. One for you and one for another of your choosing.”

Lucy was shocked by the gift and she gave Baxter a confused look. 

“I wouldn’t want anybody else reporting on the event,” he explained. 

Lucy was flattered but Nolan was honestly growing impatient. 

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Nolan said, “But have their been any Aron, or Gastly brought in recently?” 

Baxter thought about it for a minute before replying, “I don’t believe so. Though feel free to come back and check if you’d like to see.” 

He gestured for the group to follow him so they did, going back into a large room where many species of Pokémon where playing and being taken care of. They’re was plenty of food around the shelter and comfort items for all sorts of Pokémon. 

“Now we have a section of the shelter which is used as a cafeteria. We feed about 90 Pokémon on average everyday. Obviously an Aron would eat metal so you can ask our cooking staff about that,” Baxter said not really sure what to suggest to the group. “And as for the Gastly they’re typically nocturnal Pokémon so they’d obviously be sleeping right now. And I know for sure the only Pokémon in the nocturnal sleeping area is Noctowl.” 

Nolan wandered off to look around well Lucy and Tim stayed with Baxter as they entered the kitchen. In the kitchen a woman was preparing some more Pokémon food. 

“Hey Kira,” Baxter greeted. 

“Hello Mr. Keen what brings you here today?”

“Well actually I’m here with some friends of mine who are looking for some Aron. You haven’t prepared any Aron type meals have you.”

The cook thought for a minute before shaking her head. 

“Sorry guys but I haven’t. 

Lucy and Tim nodded slightly disappointed. Outside in the main shelter area Nolan was petting a Houndour well Togepi excitedly greeted a Marill. As he pet the Pokémon he noticed a man walk into the shelter. Tall, strong, African American and wearing a red and gray jacket, Nolan noticed the man stealthily taking pictures of the shelter with his phone. As he proceeded to look around the building Nolan quietly tailed behind him. The man finally exited out the back of the shelter into the alleyway where he walked over to the street and his waiting car. Nolan saw him open the door and inside the car was a Lucario. Nolan gasped knowing it was the same Lucario because of a cut on its ear. 

Nolan quickly reentered the building rushing to find Lucy and Tim. The two were talking to Baxter when he rushed to them. 

“Guys there was this man in here and he took pictures, and a Lucario and his car,” Nolan gasped barely making sentences. 

“Okay kid slow down,” Tim said. “Who did you see.”

Nolan explained who he saw and how the man acted suspicious along with the fact that he was the Lucario’s partner. 

“So you think you found the guy responsible for the attack,” Lucy asked? 

“Yeah, but he just got into a car and drove off.”

“Don’t worry the whole building has security cameras. We can go check them out,” Baxter explained.

The group went into the security office where Baxter typed away on a computer until he found the footage. Mysteriously however right as the man entered static covered the screen making none of the footage discernible. 

“What happened,” Nolan asked?

“I don’t know. Our cameras are state of the art. Something’s off about this guy,” Baxter said. 

After getting nothing from the footage the trio left the shelter really gaining nothing from the visit other than the invitations. They stood in the parking lot for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do next next. 

“Did you see any sort of license plate on the car,” Tim asked Nolan? 

Nolan shook his head wishing he had been able to see it. 

“Are you gonna go to his charity event,” Nolan asked? 

Lucy nodded looking down at the invitations and thinking about what to do with the second. Finally she took a deep breath and turned towards Tim. 

“Would you like to go with me,” she asked? “There may be something worth investigating and it would be best if we were both there.” 

Tim agreed smiling well Nolan stood by them smirking. 

“Alright then I’ll see you tomorrow night,” she said going to her car. 

“Yeah I can pick you up if you want,” he offered also going to his car. 

She agreed and they both got into their respective vehicles. Nolan got onto his bike laughing to himself well Togepi started to fall asleep in his bag. 

A few minutes later Lucy had returned to work where she planned to get some writing done. As she turned towards her office she saw Todd and Scraggy waiting. 

“Oh hey Lucy,” he said when he noticed her. “I was just waiting to see if you wanted to get some lunch,” he offered. 

Caught off guard she thought it over for a second before replying. 

“Yeah sure just let me put away a few things.”

She set down her bag and her invitations fell out in front of Todd. He picked them up noticing what they were. 

“You’re going to Baxter Keens charity event tomorrow,” he asked?

“Yeah it was kind of a last minute decision but Tim and I decided it would make for an interesting story.”

Todd nodded secretly annoyed at the mention of Tim. Just when he had started to gain enough confidence to try and ask Lucy out Tim comes back. Psyduck noticed Todd’s attitude change making him think. 

“Why does Todd want to go to restaurants with Lucy so bad. Maybe he doesn’t have enough money to go by himself... or maybe.” 

A terrible thought crossed Psyduck’s mind as he ran over different possibilities. 

“Or maybe he wants to kiss her.”

Psyduck was horrified by the thought hoping that it couldn’t be true. Suddenly Lucy bent down and made eye contact with him. 

“Okay Psyduck, Todd and I are going to go out to lunch together but we’re gonna leave you two here. I know you’ll behave okay.”

She pet his head and Psyduck looked over at Scraggy who stared coldly back. Psyduck cowered back a few steps as Todd and Lucy prepared to leave. 

“We’ll be back in a half hour,” she told him. 

He sighed as she left the office leaving just the two Pokémon. He sat in the small bed he had in the corner of the room well Scraggy climbed up onto the windowsill. He started to push the window open and Psyduck watched curiously. Once it was open Scraggy jumped out onto the fire escape. Despite his fear Psyduck felt obligated to find out what he was doing. 

“For Lucy,” he told himself. 

And with that he also climbed up out of the window planning on following Scraggy


	4. Chapter 4

Psyduck dropped off of the fire escape after climbing down the stairs. He then scanned his surroundings seeing Scraggy walk into an alleyway. Nervously he waddled after him seeing the fighting type sneak through the alleys. 

“What is he doing,” Psyduck wondered to himself? 

Psyduck noticed Scraggy start to turn his head so he dived behind cover out of view. 

Once he thought the coast was clear Scraggy snuck through a hole in one of the alleys brick walls. Psyduck slowly moved towards a small window on the same wall and shortly stuck his head up to see through. Inside the building Psyduck could see people bustling around busily and Pokémon assisting them. The people were all wearing red and grey jackets and Psyduck even spotted a few weapons. 

“What is this place,” he thought to himself?

Quickly he ducked under the window to avoid being spotted and he tried to think of what Lucy would do. 

“Usually she takes pictures or records a video. But I don’t have a phone. I know, I’ll draw a picture of the room when I get back to the office. I just need one more look at the inside.”

This time when he stood up and glanced through the window he came face to face with Scraggy glaring on the other side. Shocked, Psyduck fell down and an alarm started going off. Psyduck stood back up and started running when suddenly several Murkrow flew out of the building and started towards Psyduck. The water type Pokémon managed to dodge the dive bombing birds as he ran through the alley. 

He crawled through a whole in a chain link fence which was in his way but right as he got through he was picked up by two of the Murkrow. They tried to carry him into the air but he slapped away their talons and he fell a few feet to the ground. He then rolled onto his back and shot a water gun attack up at the birds. It was a direct hit knocking the two Murkrow away. The third and final dark type was still airborne and he blew an air slash attack down at Psyduck. The attack hit right in front of him and the blast launched him back several feet. 

As Psyduck stood up he couldn’t help but wish he was back at the office. His chances of death were much lower there. He slowly stood up exhausted from running. The Murkrow landed in front of him and glared straight forward. Then it jumped forward flying at Psyduck, its beak glowing with energy as it prepared its final attack. 

Psyduck closed his eyes waiting for impact but after a few seconds he felt nothing. He peeked open one of his eyes and was surprised to see Murkrow on the ground with electricity crackling off his wings. 

“Pika!” Psyduck heard.

The duck Pokémon turned to see his friend Pikachu running up towards him with Harry not far behind. 

“Are you okay,” Harry asked Psyduck?

Psyduck nodded feeling extremely relieved to have been saved. 

“We heard the commotion well we were walking by. What happened here. Why were those Murkrow attacking you? What are you even doing out here?”

Psyduck tried to point in the direction of the warehouse but Harry was adamant that they return to Lucy’s office. 

“Baxter Keen was right, not all wild Pokémon are the same,” Harry said as the three exited the alley. 

They arrived back at the office and walked up to Lucy. She was in her office on the phone pacing around the room. 

“Yes he just left through the window. I don’t know where he went. And honestly he’s not the brightest so he could be in danger,” she said to the police operator. 

That was until she turned and saw the trio approaching. Immediately she gasped and explained that everything was okay before hanging up. She than ran to hug her partner Pokémon relieved to see him. 

“Where did you go? I told you to stay here with Scraggy.”

Todd than walked up to them seeming much less worried. 

“Scraggy runs off fairly often. He never gets into any trouble and I trust him ,” he explained. 

Psyduck glared up at Todd, knowing Scraggy’s true character. He had to find a way to get this information to Lucy. Luckily for him Todd got a call at that moment and had to leave to go help another cameraman. After he left Lucy let out a deep breath and went to sit behind her desk. She started typing on her computer but Psyduck went over and tugged on her pant leg. 

“Psyduck, I know you want attention but I really need to get some work done. Why don’t you just go relax in your bed for a little while.”

Psyduck stepped back realizing there was no real way to explain. He sighed before going over to his small Pokémon bed and lying down. 

“Maybe it wasn’t anything important,” he told himself. 

Slowly he felt himself growing tired and before long he fell asleep. 

He woke up a few hours later being carried by Lucy out to her car. He groggily yawned as she strapped him into his car seat. 

“We’ve gotta get home and get ready for tonight. Mr. Keen wants people to bring their Pokémon,” she told him. 

Psyduck was excited for the charity event but in the back of his mind he felt nervous about what he had seen.

“Whoever those people were... I won’t let them hurt Lucy.”


End file.
